Infiltration
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Inui n'était pas un stalker. Il avait juste besoin d'informations sur le tennis et, évidemment, tout ce qui concernait la personnalité et l'habitude de vie d'une personne influait sur son style de jeu. Inui/Atobe!


**Titre:**_ Infiltration  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour  
_**Rating: **_M pour certains mentions, mais pas de vrais lemons  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Atobe, mention de certains personnages de Seigaku_

**Note: **_Pour l'idée du pairing, il faut remercier Izarra, mon inspiration pour les crackpairings! Je continue du même coup le défi de mettre Inui avec tout le monde. Cette fois, on a Atobe. J'adore Atobe. Il est trop génial. J'espère l'avoir bien rendu._

_Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est de l'humour, mais ça tire sur le parodique. J'ai dû me retenir de toute mes forces pour ne pas faire Inui trop fail (j'avais besoin qu'il ne le soit pas, mais nyuh). Ça finit d'une drôle de façon aussi, mais, je sais pas, je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le reste du texte._

_Bref. J'espère pouvoir écrire Atobe avec d'autres persos aussi, comme Tezuka ou Ryoma. Enfin, le voici d'abord avec Inui, parce que c'est Inui-sama._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Inui n'était pas un stalker. Il avait juste besoin d'informations sur le tennis et, évidemment, tout ce qui concernait la personnalité et l'habitude de vie d'une personne influait sur son style de jeu. Pour avoir les meilleures informations possible, il devait impérativement observer la personne au moins une fois pendant ses temps libres.

Bien entendu, il avait fait le tour de tous les membres de son équipe. Fuji était celui qui lui avait causé le plus de problèmes, et au final il n'avait jamais réussi à établir son rythme de vie – à croire que le génie aimait mystifier jusqu'à sa propre routine. Tezuka au contraire s'était montré facile à espionner, même s'il avait vite réalisé qu'il était au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Les autres membres, tout sans exception, n'avaient rien vu et il avait pu avoir toutes les données qu'il avait voulu.

Maintenant que Seigaku était passé, Inui comptait se monter un dossier sur chaque autre joueur important du niveau collégial. Sans se demander la raison qui le poussait à le choisir, il jeta son dévolu en premier lieu sur Atobe Keigo. C'était un bon choix, car le roi de Hyoutei était une menace importante, mais Inui réalisa rapidement qu'il y avait plusieurs obstacles à franchir.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu une aussi grande maison. À ce stade, on ne pouvait simplement plus parler d'une maison. Le seul terme qui semblait adéquat était «château». Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour faire le tour de tout le terrain.

Son cahier sous le bras, le crayon maintenant rangé dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, Inui revint à la grille principale et se s'interrogea sur la suite des choses. Tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant, c'était la devanture du manoir. Le chemin pour s'y rendre faisait bien une dizaine de mètres et il était bordé d'arbres tous aussi bien taillés les uns que les autres.

Inui se cacha pour ressortir son cahier et y inscrivit plusieurs hypothèses déduites de ces nouvelles données. Atobe sans doute n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais emprunté ce passage à pied : un chauffeur devait l'amener dans une grande limousine, ou il devait par moment prendre son hélicoptère sur le toit – Inui l'avait déjà vu à l'intérieur de cette machine.

Le probabiliste ne venait pas d'une famille aussi riche, évidemment, mais il s'était compté jusqu'à présent un peu en haut de la moyenne. Ses deux parents étaient actifs et gagnaient un bon salaire, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir une belle et grande maison. Inui s'était construit son propre laboratoire – un peu rustique mais tout aussi efficace – et avait toujours un ordinateur dernier cri.

En se comparant aux autres membres de Seigaku, hormis Tezuka qui avait une grande maison style japonaise et Echizen qui habitait littéralement un temple – dont le père avait été un joueur professionnel –, il pouvait se compter comme le mieux nanti.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu la demeure d'Atobe, il se rendait compte à quel point il se trompait. Le roi de Hyoutei était si riche qu'il n'arrivait même pas à estimer sa richesse, et il lui semblait que l'argent, chez lui, tombait littéralement des arbres. Les parents étaient propriétaires de plusieurs compagnies qui rapportaient tant que leur fils recevait plus d'argent de poche que ce que les deux parents d'Inui gagnaient ensemble.

Inui lâcha ces réflexions un peu déprimantes pour revenir à son problème plus urgent. Pour espionner les gens, d'habitude, il lui avait suffi de rester à l'extérieur et de se cacher derrière un poteau. De par les fenêtres, avec de bonnes jumelles, il arrivait toujours à récolter les données qu'il voulait. Ici, c'était tout simplement impossible : la maison était beaucoup trop éloignée.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer, mais comment? Même en admettant qu'il réussisse à escalader la grille, ce qui était hautement improbable, des caméras l'attendaient en haut, sans compter les chiens de garde qui devaient être postés sur le terrain. Autrement dit, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit par le devant, il allait se faire prendre.

Il décida donc d'explorer tous les murs une fois de plus, dans l'espoir de trouver une faille. Malheureusement, il n'en trouva pour ainsi dire aucune.

Il passa la prochaine semaine à réfléchir et à deviser un plan. S'il arrivait à rentrer et à dompter les chiens, la plupart des problèmes seraient réglés et il pourrait espionner Atobe en toute impunité. Il pourrait également dessiner le plan de sa demeure et comprendre comment un riche comme lui vivait sa vie.

Inui s'acheta le matériel qu'il jugea nécessaire. Tout d'abord, un déguisement pour qu'on ne le voie pas dans la nuit – car oui, ce serait plus simple d'y aller le soir. Il se prépara un sac dans lequel il prévit des petites barres pour se ravitailler et une bouteille d'eau, au cas où il devrait y passer la nuit, voire plus longtemps. S'il n'était pour rentrer qu'une seule fois, il comptait bien en profiter.

Il mit la main sur une corde avec un poids au bout, ce qui lui permettrait de l'accrocher à un arbre pour grimper le mur, là où il n'y aurait pas de caméra. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content d'être un sportif.

Il installa dans un sac à dos de la viande séchée, de quoi amadouer les chiens s'il y en avait. Il y mit ses jumelles, deux cahiers, plusieurs crayons, des lunettes de rechange – on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il ajouta tout compte fait des boissons énergisantes, dans l'éventualité où il ne pourrait pas dormir, et des gels de sucre en cas de baisse soudaine d'énergie.

Il s'équipa finalement d'un détecteur de chaleur, question de pouvoir voir les êtres vivants même la nuit, et il jugea finalement être bien équipé.

Son plan débuta un vendredi soir, au cas où il devrait y passer la journée complète du samedi. Il se présenta au manoir lorsque la nuit fut tombée et il passa rapidement sa cagoule lorsqu'il trouva le meilleur endroit pour entrer. Il lança rapidement sa corde, qui fort heureusement s'enroula autour de la branche d'arbre le premier coup, et grimpa sur le mur.

Il put récupérer sa corde – elle lui serait utile pour ressortir – et descendit par l'arbre jusqu'à toucher le sol. Il observa les alentours pour se situer et sortit de son sac la viande séchée qu'il garda dans sa main gauche. Si jamais il voyait des chiens, il n'aurait qu'à mettre sa main droite dans le sac et leur lancer l'appât, avant de partir à courir.

La nuit était noire et Inui fut content d'avoir mis ses lunettes à infrarouges. Il put ainsi deviner l'arrivée des canins bien à l'avance et les éviter sans aucun problème.

Il resta bien à l'abri des arbres et s'approcha le plus qu'il le pouvait du manoir. Ensuite, il repéra un arbre assez haut et entreprit de le monter, question d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble. Lorsqu'il fut bien installé, il sortit son cahier pour y faire un plan détaillé des lieux. Il en profita pour se désaltérer et se nourrir en même temps.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il utilisa ses jumelles pour repérer une entrée. Il ne servirait à rien d'être venu jusqu'ici s'il restait à l'extérieur du manoir : il devait au moins entrer, question de se faire une meilleure idée de l'architecture intérieure et, par conséquent, du rythme de vie d'Atobe. Il repéra facilement la piscine creusée qui était dans le jardin à l'arrière, signe indéniable de richesse, et se demanda si Atobe s'y baignait souvent.

Il quitta ce train de pensée et repéra ce qui devait être une pièce d'entrepôt, non loin d'où il se trouvait. Il y avait une porte qui servait sans doute d'entrée pour le personnel : il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de la déverrouiller.

Inu fouilla parmi tout son équipement. Heureusement, il avait pensé à amener de quoi crocheter une serrure – il s'était pratiqué sur sa propre porte avec un résultat probant.

À pas de loup, il se dirigea à la porte et commença à la déverrouiller. Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à la crocheter et pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Il avait réussi à rentrer!

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour observer les lieux. La pièce était plutôt grande et remplie de boites de nourriture. C'était le garde-manger, de toute évidence. Inui se faufila parmi les ombres – l'habitude des filatures – et sortit de la pièce.

Les couloirs étaient très bien éclairés, mais heureusement ils étaient quelque peu labyrinthiques, ce qui lui permit d'éviter facilement tout le personnel qui y passait. Il tut le mieux possible sa respiration et avança à pas feutrés mais rapides. Décidément, il était plus facile d'entrer chez les Atobe que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait lui conseiller d'augmenter la sécurité quand il entendit du bruit.

Il s'appuya sur la porte d'où venait le son et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'eau qui coule : quelqu'un y prenait sa douche. Compte tenu de l'endroit où il était, Inui déduisit qu'il s'agissait des quartiers d'Atobe lui-même – les domestiques dormaient plus haut, et les maitres de maison plus près de la porte d'entrée.

Il resta un long moment contre la porte, à se demander s'il osait entrer ou pas. S'il était dans la douche, Atobe ne l'entendrait pas et il pourrait espionner comme bon lui semblait; par contre, le roi de Hyoutei pouvait en sortir à n'importe quel moment et Inui ne tenait pas à se faire prendre.

La curiosité l'emporta finalement sur la raison et il entrouvrit la porte. La pièce en elle-même n'était en fait qu'une immense salle de bain. Il y avait un bain au fond, et la douche, qui était sur la gauche, devait être plus grande que toutes celles réunies des vestiaires de Seigaku. Sinon, il y avait sur la droite un immense miroir envahi de buée – la douche devait être très chaude – et un bureau avec une chaise. Atobe sans doute s'y assoyait pour se coiffer.

Le calculateur referma la porte derrière lui et retira sa cagoule. Il observa bien en détail la pièce et, plus précisément, il tenta de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine se posait-il la question que l'eau s'arrêta. Il songea à ouvrir la porte pour sortir, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Atobe, nonchalant, ouvrit le rideau de douche et empoigna une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Son corps était ruisselant d'eau, mais il ne semblait de toute évidence pas s'en soucier, car il se dirigea à pas confiant vers le miroir et s'assit devant bureau.

Inui le regarda en se demandant à quel moment précis il allait remarquer sa présence et quelle serait sa réaction. Il voulait tout à coup tellement cette donnée qu'il ne s'inquiéta même plus d'être pris en flagrant délit. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de détailler le corps parfaitement entrainé du roi. Il s'était surpris à le trouver magnifique, équilibré au possible, avec une peau qui devait avoir une texture splendide.

Il était tellement bouche bée d'ailleurs qu'il ne sursauta même pas quand Atobe, en pointant la brosse à cheveux qui trainait sur le bureau, lui dit :

- Tant qu'à être là, viens donc me coiffer, Inui.

Il avait insisté sur les trois syllabes de son nom et le calculateur déglutit difficilement. À ce stade, qu'il se soit fait repérer était le dernier de ses soucis. Il était tellement obnubilé par la beauté d'Atobe qu'il s'exécuta sans réfléchir.

Après avoir récupéré la brosse, il s'installa derrière la diva et entreprit de lui brosser les cheveux. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de fixer le reste de son corps, encore humide, qui commençait à afficher des traces de froid – il voyait la chair de poule sur ses bras. Il avait habilement croisé ses jambes pour cacher le plus important, mais autrement tout était à sa vue.

Le silence ne resta pas bien longtemps. Atobe continua :

- Si tu voulais à ce point des informations sur ma splendide personne, il suffisait de demander.

Inui se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire exactement, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler et il se contenta de continuer son traitement. Le roi avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le probabiliste enfin se demanda pourquoi Atobe réagissait ainsi. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de le trouver là ni particulièrement mécontent. C'était comme s'il l'attendait.

- Tu te croyais subtil, continua le riche adolescent, mais j'ai remarqué ton manège depuis le début.

Le probabiliste avait enfin terminé de le coiffer et il posa donc la brosse où il l'avait prise. Comme il ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il retourna derrière Atobe et l'observa dans le miroir qui commençait enfin à se désembuer. Le roi alors ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard :

- Tu as eu les informations que tu voulais, Inui?

Le probabiliste adorait la façon qu'il avait de dire son nom, de détacher les moindres syllabes, comme s'il se délectait de la sonorité. Il ne réalisa qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'on lui avait posé une question et il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre :

- Que ferais-tu si je te répondais non?

Atobe eut un plus grand sourire et se releva sans prévenir. Il se retourna vers lui et s'appuya contre le bureau, dans une pose qui mettait bien en valeur la totalité de son corps, y compris son sexe. Il n'avait même pas l'air le moindrement embarrassé de se montrer ainsi et Inui se demanda s'il y était habitué – il avait des domestiques pour l'aider à s'habiller, sans doute. Il lui dit, son air hautain sur le visage :

- Je consentirais peut-être à te donner ce qu'il te manque...

Inui, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette, déglutit sans arriver à répondre. Il avait tout à coup l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le caresser, mais il employa toutes ses forces pour se retenir. Atobe pourtant avait une attitude si ambigüe qu'il se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Mon magnifique corps te plait, Inui?

Le probabiliste se contenta de hocher la tête et Atobe eut un petit rire condescendant, l'air de dire qu'évidemment son corps devait lui plaire. Son attitude arrogante et dénuée de honte était affreusement attirante et Inui se sentit de plus en plus excité. Le fait qu'il avait maintenant clairement froid n'aidait pas, car ses tétons s'étaient durcis. Inui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le caresser.

- Réchauffe-moi, Inui.

C'était trop et toute la volonté du probabiliste céda. Il s'approcha du garçon et l'emprisonna contre le bureau, notant au passage qu'il était encore humide de sa douche et qu'il venait de mouiller ses vêtements. Atobe ouvrit lascivement ses jambes pour permettre un meilleur accès au probabiliste, qui ne se gêna pas pour s'y faufiler.

Inui pourtant se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos. Il avait beau avoir super envie – il se sentait déjà en érection –, il n'osait pas tout à fait s'exécuter. Atobe eut un petit ricanement en voyant son hésitation et il lui murmura :

- Pourquoi te retiens-tu, ahn? Profite au maximum du cadeau que je te fais, Inui...

Inui céda, comme on le lui avait permis, et trouva immédiatement la bouche d'Atobe pour le taire. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres et entama un profond baiser auquel Inui fut trop content de répondre. Il passa également ses bras dans son dos pour l'approcher encore plus de lui et il mit fin à leur baiser pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

- Prends bien tes données, Inui, il se pourrait que ce soit la dernière fois.

Le plus vieux, qui avait enfin retrouvé son assurance, rétorqua :

- Est-il en mon pouvoir de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas la dernière?

Atobe eut un ricanement hautain et répliqua :

- Je suis très difficile à satisfaire.

Inui se sentit sourire et lui dit, la voix confiante :

- Je te ferai en redemander.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, lui murmura Atobe avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Quand Inui se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était dans le grand lit d'Atobe. Il se souvint vaguement l'avoir fait une fois dans la salle de bain, puis s'être fait trainer par un Atobe nu dans les couloirs jusque dans sa chambre, où ils l'avaient fait deux autres fois. La diva justement était encore endormie à ses côtés, et, même dans le sommeil, il affichait un petit sourire hautain.

Inui se sentit sourire et se leva tranquillement du lit. Flambant nu, il fouilla parmi ses vêtements pour retrouver son sac à dos. Il en sortit son cahier et un crayon. Il se réinstalla ensuite sur le lit et commença à noter.

Le bruit dût réveiller son amant, parce qu'il se leva à ses côtés. Il avait beau avoir les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore endormis, il affichait toujours cette confiance qui ne devait pas le quitter. Il passa un bras autour d'Inui pour se pencher à son épaule et observer ce qu'il écrivait.

Inui n'en fit pas de cas et continua de gribouiller. Atobe lut ses propres données sans en contredire une seule. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Inui ferma son cahier et demanda, en replaçant ses lunettes :

- Alors?

Atobe, au lieu de répondre, attira son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser un court instant. Puis, il se releva et entreprit de s'habiller. Inui l'observa faire avec envie et, comme c'était à prévoir, se retrouva en érection. Le roi de Hyoutei, un coup qu'il fut habillé, lui lança un sourire moqueur et lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas encore si tu m'as bien convaincu, Inui.

Le probabiliste reposa son cahier et proposa :

- Je peux te convaincre une deuxième fois.

Atobe se dirigea vers la porte, mais, avant de l'ouvrir, il lui lança :

- Je te préviens, ce sera plus difficile de rentrer, la prochaine fois.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et lui dit en guise d'au revoir :

- Bonne chance pour sortir, Inui.

Puis il quitta la pièce avec un petit geste moqueur. Le probabiliste déglutit et commença à deviser un plan pour sortir en vie du manoir.

À peine sorti – plusieurs heures plus tard –, il pensait déjà à une meilleure manière de rentrer.


End file.
